A Letter Of Love
by Digidynasty
Summary: The truth of my love for Ben-kun (BCzeon27) has been brought to question. I have written this letter to him and made it into a S+S romance fic at the same time. S+S lovers, the sequals outcome is up to you. Tell me what shoudl happen for part two.
1. Default Chapter Title

A Letter of Love

Sakura sat at her desk staring at the pencil and paper in front of her.A pain filled her heart from the day's unveiling.She and Syaoran were dating now, and both seemed happy.

But last night, Syaoran had admitted something shocking to Sakura.The whole scene replayed over and over again in her head.

_Sakura laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder after another wonderful date together.She sighed in happy bliss."I love you."She whispered._

_Syaoran shifted uncomfortably."Do you?"_

_Sakura sat up and frowned. "Nani?"_

_"Do you love me?"He asked again._

_Sakura's frown deepened."Of course.Why do you ask?Are you in doubt?"_

_Syaoran sighed and looked down at the ground."I know I love you, but I'm not sure you love me as much."_

_ _

__So that was it.Sakura had given an excuse, saying she was tired, so he would take her home where she could hide her pain and her tears.She loved him, but how could she prove it?

That was what had brought her here now, in front of a piece of paper and pencil.She would write him a letter, saying how much she loved him. If he didn't believe her then…she was out of ideas and out of luck.

She picked up the pencil carefully, and placed it at the top of the page.With a deep breath she started to write…

To my dearest Syaoran,

The time has come to prove my love for you.I know I can never pay all of your fears worries to rest, but by Kami-sama as my witness I will try.

Having never lover before, the feeling I initially felt for you was surprising.The words that were passed between us, the feelings we confessed intrigued and confused me.

With card capturing and school, I never thought I could love and be loved.But when you came into my life, something inside of me changed.I was unconsciously falling in love with you.

To me, you were always kind and gentle, protecting me from harm, and risking your life to save mine.Day by day I thought of you more and more.I looked forward to seeing you and being able to talk with you again.It could be the end of the world and if you were by my side, I could dare less.

When I'm around you, I feel complete and happy.I take comfort in knowing you will always be there for me.

I know in the past I have been moving kind of fast, for both of us.You are new at this too, and I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.I believe I did what I did because I want more, want to feel more.These new feelings and sensations I'm experiencing are so good, I don't want it to stop.

When I think if you, I daydream of us together.When I see a couple kissing or walking down the street, I imagine us.When we talk on the phone, my hands dampen from nervousness, making it harder to hold on to the phone.When we talk or hold hands, my heart beats rapidly in my chest, humming in my ears, and increases my breathing.When we talk, I laugh and giggle at things you say, simply because it's you.

To say I love you, wouldn't even be scratching the surface.If you never met me, I would find you.If you decided to leave me, I would follow you.Travel by land, and I would learn to run.Travel by sea, and I would learn to swim.Travel by air, and I would grow wings to follow you into the heavens.If you were to die and go to hell, I would sell my soul.If the gods said it was your time, I would beg for your soul to be returned to me.If you had to leave me, I would wait a hundred years for your return.

I see no other man as great as you.No model on Earth as cute as you.The fairest child could not exceed your innocence.My family could disown me, my friends renounce me, and the worlds oppress me and I would still love you.

You can call me names and treat me wrong and I would still love you.

Venus, Aphrodite, nor Kami-sama know not the love, nor the pain I feel for you.My heart aches when we are apart.My arms yearn to wrap around you.My lips desire to touch yours in a sweet, and gentle kiss.My whole body, mind, and soul are yours.

So if you ask me if I love you, I must say no, because what I feel for you, humankind has no name.The sun, the moon, the earth, and the galaxy could combine, and my entity, fueled by my feelings for you, could out power and destroy them all.

As I end this letter, with a shaky wet hand, I say this now and true, so never forget.If you decide I am not enough, and what I feel is not that great, no other man will have my heart, and I will never love again.

Since what I feel has no name, I will settle with love.Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun.I now bid you a due.

Always with love,

KinomotoSakura


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Letter of Love: Response

Syaoran dragged himself outside his apartment, and closed the door.He hadn't slept well because he was worried about Sakura.She hadn't called or talked to him since… well, that night.She had actually avoided him as much as possible.He didn't understand how his simple question could cause her to react this way.

Syaoran walked down the stairs outside, until he reached the mailboxes lined up outside.He reached for the lock, but stopped.He felt her aura…Sakura's…but how?He shrugged it off and opened the mailbox.

He pulled out the letters, closed it, and started walking back to his apartment.

_Bills…bills…letter from school (can't be good)…what's this?_

__Syaoran stopped at a pink letter, addressed to him…from Sakura!He ran back up the stairs, ditching the other mail on the table and bolted to his room, where he could read the letter in privacy.

He opened it and took a moment to take in the aura that permeated from the paper.Even if she just touched it, he could feel the warmth in it…and something else…sorrow?

He frowned and began reading the handwritten letter._To my dearest Syaoran_…it began.

Syaoran read it, and worry clutched his heart.It was him…he was the reason she was avoiding him.He continued reading until his eyes began to water and his hands to shake.She loved him…truly loved him…and he had been blind to it all.Well, no more…he would fix everything, and make it right.After carefully placing the letter on his desk, he picked up a piece of paper and a pencil, sat down, and for the first time in his life, he poured out his feelings…his heart down on paper for his beloved Cherry Blossom.

Sakura rushed around the kitchen mixing ingredients and setting temperatures.She had gone back to cooking cakes to try and get her mind off of him.Li Syaoran.She put the cake in the oven and stood there in the kitchen, staring out the window.What would he think of the letter?Would he believe her?Or would this drive his doubt to continue?Driving him to part with her?If that happened, she didn't know what she would do.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knocking at the door.She went to the door, but stopped short.It was him…she was sure.Her pace slowed until she reached for the door and slowly opened it to reveal Syaoran Li.

"K-konnichiwa."He muttered his greeting, not meeting her gaze.

"Konnichiwa."She responded softly."May I help you?"

Syaoran said nothing at first, but instead reached into his pocket to reveal a green envelope.He handed it to her, still refusing to meet her gaze.She frowned and took the letter.On it was her name beautifully handwritten.She turned it over, opened it, and slowly read the folded paper inside.

To my beloved Sakura,

Before I say anything, I want to apologize to you for what I have said.I shouldn't have doubted you after all this time we have been together.The way you giggle, the way you speak and the way you care for others always amazed me.Your smile is like the sun brightens others when they're cold and lonely.No matter how bad of a day I had, one conversation with you is all it needed to cheer me up.

When you left me without our normal farewell banter, I knew you were disappointed at what I had said.As you parted without turning your head, I stood there speechless.For I was afraid, afraid of losing you, the dearest girl I have in my life.The sadness on your face, gave me this arching pain in my heart.

As I was reading your letter, I felt your pain and sorrow yet again.What you have written in your letter is heartrending.Even now, those same emotions still remain.I believe you love me as much as I love you, if not more.I never should have doubted you like that.I swear to the Venus, Aphrodite, and Kami-sama that the doubt of love and the doubt of trust has died away.What I want now is to see your high spirits once more.

It is painful to see you hurt.No matter what event occurs, I want you know that I will be there for you.If you could only over look for what I have done, I promise you from this date forward, I will love you with no doubt, no hesitation, no uncertainty.For the one and only one reason, Aishiteru Sakura.

Aishiteru Always

Syaoran

Sakura stood there reading the letter half afraid to breathe, let alone speak for several minutes as her eyes and brain analyzed what was being represented here.

After reading it, she looked up and saw Syaoran still staring at his feet.She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, feeling him slightly flinch at her touch.

"Gomannasai."He murmured.

Sakura gracefully moved her hand to his chin and raised his face to meet hers.Syaoran met her gaze and Sakura smiled.Leaning in…she kissed him gently on the lips.Slowly, Syaoran kissed back, wrapping his arms around her small waist, while she put her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, Sakura and Syaoran stayed like that, their arms around each other.The warmth of their bodies and auras comforted the other.Sakura smiled broadly and Syaoran couldn't help but smile back.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by the constant beeping that was heard from the kitchen.Sakura sighed, and Syaoran raised an eyebrow.She giggled."Care for some cake?"Syaoran smiled and Sakura pulled him inside and closed the door.

After the cake cooled Sakura served him a piece.He tried it and frowned."Well…it could use a little…ow!"He exclaimed as he got a wooden spoon whacked against his head.


End file.
